I Lost You Forever
by sasusakushiper1
Summary: it's a Complicated Love Story between a guy with a troubled past your meets a girl who changes his future but one day the girls sister interferes with their love...
1. chapter 1

This is my first story also if you have any suggestions please tell me

*I don't own Naruto*

Uzumaki Family

Name: Sakura Haruno Uzumaki

Age: 5

Looks: sholder length cherry blossom pink hair, emerald green eyes

Wears: light green dress with red bow on her hair

Family: Mother-Kushina Uzumaki, Father-Minato Haruno (only called like that for Sakura), Oldest Sibling- Naruto Uzumaki, Older Sister - Karin Uzumaki

Sakura is Second grade she has ten really close friends. She loves being around Naruto and making fun of him, she doesn't get along with Karin. The way she acts: she's nice, she will always be there for her friends, she'll help anyone in need no mamatter what. Sakura and Naruto are in the same grade because she skip Kindergarten.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age:7

Looks: Blond hair,blue eyes, three whiskers on each cheek

Wears: orange sports pant, black shirt, orange jacket

Family: Mother-Kushina,Father-Minato

Younger Sister-Karin, Baby Sister- Sakura

Naruto is in Second grade same as Sakura. His best friends are Shikamaru Nara, Kida, Neji Huuyga.He look like a good boy but really plays pranks.He is over protected of Sakura, he'll always be there when you need him even of you don't he'll be there.

Name: Karin Uzumaki

Age:6

Looks: mid back red hair,red eyes, glasses,

Wears: black shorts, purple crop top, thigh high black boots

Family: Mother-Kushina, Father-Minato, Older Brother-Naruto Baby Sister-Sakura

She is in the First grade friends with Emi. They love making fun of Sakura but are scare of Naruto and her friends.

Name:Kushina Uzumaki

Age:28

Looks: Red hair reaches back of knee, black eyes

Wears:White shirt under green dress

Husband:Minato

She is kind ,but if you hurt her loved ones she will hurt you.She was friends with Uchihas but they moved after Sakura was born.

Name: Minato Haruno

Age:28

Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes

Wears: dark blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, hokage cape thing (forget what it is called)

Wife:Kushina

He is the Hokage of Konaha, friends were Uchiha but they left


	2. Uchiha Introduction

***I don't own Naruto***

 **Uchiha Family**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 5

Looks:he hasblackeyes andspiky blackhair with abluetint.

Wears:black ling sleeve shirt,white shorts

Family: Father-Fugaku Uchiha, Mother- Mikoto Uchiha, Brother-Itachi Uchiha

He doesn't like talking much, he always tries to get his dad's attention,he acts cool but is really shy, he acts fangirls

Name: Itachi Uchiha

Age:11

Looks:has black eyes and long straight hair

Family:Father-Fugaku Uchiha, Mother- Mikoto Uchiha, Brother-Sasuke

He's a nice guy,cares about his brother more than anything, doesn't really care about fangirls, he isn't really shy

Name:Fugaku Uchiha

Age:28

Looks:has black eyes and black spikish hair

Wears:black pants and greenish blue shirt

Family:Wife-Mikoto Uchiha,Oldest Son-Itachi Youngest Son-Sasuke

He is a good man but acts cold, is hard on youngest son because want the best

Name:Mikoto Uchiha

Age:28

Looks: long black hair, black eyes

Wears: long sleeve black dress

Family: Husband-Fugaku Uchiha,

Oldest Son-Itachi Youngest Son-Sasuke

She is a very kind woman, does anything to help anyone, loves her family more than anything


	3. What happened Before chapter one

Chapter One

what happen before

It's March 26, 2000 close to my due date for my third child. Today my friend

Mikoto Uchiha came over to eat dinner we are getting the food ready while we wait for our husbands to get back from work. Her oldest son is with my oldest Naruto and with the second oldest Karin. The three are in the living room waiting for their fathers. Mikoto's baby is in the guest room sleeping.

Two hours go by and they aren't home yet, suddenly we hear a knock Itachi goes to open it with Naruto and Karin following close behind him, he looks through the peephole and says

"Uzumaki-San Papa's and Hokage-Sama's friends are here"

 _"Itachi_ you know there is no need to be formal ,ok call me Kushina"

"Ok, Kushina-san"

" _N_ ow let me see what they need" the three of them move to the side while I open the door " _Good_ afternoon how may i help you?"

" **Kushina** sama we have bad news for you,"

"Oh,and what may that be?"

" **i** ts about Hokage-san, he was with Uchiha-san and they were caught in the middle of two gangs, they tried to stop it but it didn't work.."

" _What_ do you mean, where is he," " **Hokage-sama** was shot multiple of times, an hour ago we received a message from Uchiha-sama calling for back up we went with the ambulance and and a couple other officers,but when we got there it was too late your Husband had lost a lot of blood"he continued talking "Uchiha-san was lucky not to have as much wounds right bow he's at the hospital getting them stitched up,"

" _Are_ you saying,"

" **I'm** sorry, here are his belongings, we'll be on our way," at that moment i felt my whole world fall apart, i closed the door fall to my knees and start crying,but wipe my tears away i have two about to be three children. The three children followed me into the kitchen, as I'm about to speak Mikoto ask me "Kushina what's wrong, what happen?"

" _H_ e's dead, he got shot while he was with Fugaku."

"Where's Fugaku?"

"He's at the hospital." she then hugs me

"I'm so sorry Kushina, "

" _For_ what you didn't do anything it's fine, what hurts is that I don't know how to rise my children alone i always had Minato here to help me, I'm afraid to be a bad mother, I don't know what to do." I say that while tears run down my face

"Sweetie it'll be fine I'm here to help you,ok" I nod and wupe my tears away

" _M_ ikoto you should head over to the hospital so you can check up on Fugaku I'll stay here with the kids, I mean Naruto and Karin love being with Itachi, and I would love to be with Sasuke,"

"Are you sure I can stay with you,"

" _N_ onsense you go on and go check on him"

"Okay then I'll be back in a few"

" _Bye_ "

"Bye" and she closes the door.

I go check on the baby and to my surprise he's awake. I go pick him up and he smiles. I head to the living room and ask Itachi so questions about his brother

" _So_ Itachi, when is your brother's birthday"

"July 23, why"

"no reason just wondering"

( **Mikoto's POV)**

I head to the hospital, once i get there i ask what Fugaku room number is once the receptionist tells me it, I run to gis room. I see him, i do what i think i should do hug him."You scared me I thought you were going to die,"

"Hmph, I'm fine,"

"You know what happened wasn't your fault,"

"I could of saved my best friend,but i couldn't now his wife is alone pregnant,"

"Kushina isn't alone, she's got us,"

"Mikoto, we're moving to Suna in a month" ugh i had forgotten about that.

Now how am i going to tell Kushina.


	4. She was born

*** i know it's bad but it's my first story so yeah***

Chapter Two

{ **When they're gone** }

( **Fugaku POV** )

Two days had past since the incident I'm out of the hospital and now we're at Minato's funeral. we are watching a slideshow of Minato then..." _Mikoto_ I dont feel well,"

"What do you mean...Oh ok take deep breaths" and now all i hear are Kushina breathing in and out. "I'll take you to the hospital, Itachi you stay here with your Mother and with Naruto and Karin."

" Ok Father," I helped Kushina get up and we were off while we went Mikoto called the hospital and told them we were on the way. Once we got there they took her to a room while I waited outside. A while later Mikoto came with the kids. " Has she waken up yet?"

" No not yet."

then the loudest of the four children says (Author's Note: if you didn't get it already it's Naruto) " WHERE'S MAMA,"

" _You're_ Mother is okay Naruto she's just asleep,"

"UGH MAMA'S ALWAYS ASLEEP WHEN IS SHE GOING TO WAKE UP,"

"Naruto she's going to wake up soon but keep your voice **down**."

"o-ok Mister Uchiha," and he sat down.

( **Mikoto's POV** )

It's been an hour since Kushina gave birth, but they haven't let us in yet...I see a black haired woman coming our way I relized who she is"Uchiha's welcome back so are you here with Ms. Uzumaki,"

"uhh.. yes,"

"Oh well go on in,"as Shuzuni ( **Author Note: I think that's how you speel it Idk)**

said that she open the door and we walked in and see Kushina holding her new born.

( **Kushina's POV** )

 _'Minato she's finally born our baby girl is here ,but you aren't'_ was the only thing i could think of at the moment. I hear a noise by the door i turn and the Uchiha family and my older kids "Mama you woke up,"

"Yeah karin i did, now i want you all to meet Sakura Haruno,"

" _So_ you put Minato's last name,"

" well yeah, so she can have a part of him with her, ya know,"

( **Author Note: Im sorry it was so short its just that it's a school night so I don't have much time but I'll try to post more tomorrow when i get out of school** )


	5. chapter four

**_It's okay..._**

(Kushina's POV)

"well yeah so she can have something of her dad ya know."and all i heard in reply was "Ah," from Fugaku.

 **~~~~~time skip- two weeks~~~~~~~~~**

its been two weeks and Mikoto has helped me a lot with my three babies, im happy i have a food friends like her. I was walking back to my room after i put Sakura to sleep and i overheard Mikoto and Fugaku talkibg or more like arguing

 _we can't leave she needs us,"_

 _"Mikoto we have no choice someone already bought the house,"_

 _"well we can stay he-"_

 _" that's enough I'm sorry but we have to,"_

 _"how am I going to tell her,"_

 _"i know it's hard,"_

 _"yeah because she was there when i needed someone and you weren't so obviously its going ro be hard,"_ Then Fugaku kiss her head

 _" i know but she'll understand,"_

 _"you're right I'll tell her tomorrow,"_

 _"alright then good night love,"_

 _"good night,"_ and like that they slept so that was it they were going to leave.

But I understand they have a family they need to take care of till then i have to wait and have a good time with them. I'm just happy they are here with me.

 **A/N i know this was a short chapter, but hear me out i have a lot of achool, family and friend problems. Plus the WI-FI was down and the said the were going to come last week, but NOOO they came today. So sorry next chapter woll be longer for sure.**


	6. chapter 5

**They relly left...**

 **(kushina's POV)**

It's been two months and now the Uchiha are leaving.

"Goodbye Mikoto, Fugaku,Itachi."

"Bye Kushina,Naruto,Karin. I'm really sorry Kushina about leaving you."

"Nah it's fine ya know. You have your family i have mine I understand. Also tell Sasuke about me."

"i will and you tell Sakura about me."

"I promise"

we hugged, i could see she was tearing up, but i was too so it's fine.

" Wave bye kids, wave bye sakura. "

i grabbed her little arm and helped her wave bye, both Naruto and Karin were sad Itachi was leaving.

"Bye Kushina."

"Bye Fugaku, also remember hurt her you will face me even if you're in Suna."

"Hn I won't hurt her."

i grinned

"We better get going Mikoto."

"Right, remember Kushina if you ever need anything call.Okay? "

"Alright, same goes to you."

"Bye.." we both say at the same time

After three years we lost contact and we haven't talked . Sakura is three, Karin is four and last is Naruto he is five. Even if Naruto and Karin were young when they met Itachi they still ask for him all i say is i don't kniw anymore and they put sad faces which breaks my heart.

 **( No one's POV)**

Little did they know they won't hear from them ever again...

Or maybe theg will. Only time can tell

(ans me hehe)


End file.
